Raining Petals
by FadedRaindrops
Summary: "I've always found when the Sakura petals fall a beautiful thing." It had been raining for two weeks. Now a storm is coming. This leads to events that cause Two members of the Straw Hat Pirates to struggle with their friendship and their lives.
1. Chapter 0

-1.

_I do not own One Piece,_

_I am just a fan of the anime,_

_Please enjoy;_

'_**Raining Petals'**_

**Chapter 0.**

"_I've always found when the Sakura petals fall a beautiful thing."_

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day!" Luffy sang with glee while the rain softly fell all around him. It had been raining none stop for the past two weeks and there was no sign of it stopping.

However, the rain was not unpleasant. The sound of the rain splashing against the roof was somewhat like a melody. Lack of sunshine was what made the situation irritating and was getting everyone a little down. This did not include Luffy though. The rain did not trouble him at all and he happily sat outside, in the rain, singing songs and being himself.

"Luffy come inside you've been outside all day!" Nami shouted over to Luffy. The rubber boy either did not hear Nami or decided to ignore her. She sighed and looked up to the silver coloured sky. "Luffy… Dinner is ready." She breathed out quietly and looked back to the young boy. He yelled with joy and ran towards the kitchen. Nami growled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Luffy were you ignoring me the first time?" She turned around and marched back into the kitchen. She slammed the door closed before Luffy could enter the room. "You can eat the leftovers Luffy." She smiled at him through the window.

Usopp looked at Luffy, who had pressed his face up against the window, and turned around to speak to Nami. "Nami, please can we let him in. I wont be able to eat with his face at the window… It's quite scary."

"Don't worry. I'll let him in when Sanji-kun has served the food ." She paused and stared at the sky. "The formation of the clouds is telling me there will be a storm." Nami walked over to the window, ignoring Luffy, and sighed. "I have a horrible feeling about this… Keep an eye on Luffy during the storm okay?"

_**Note: **Chapter 0 is just the introduction._

_I am suffering writers block and I apologize if my grammar is bad._

_Please point out my grammar mistakes, please. =D_

_Next chapter will be up asap…_

_I will not write much Author Notes. _

_So don't worry._

_Thank you (:_

_x_


	2. Chapter 1

-1_**'**__**Raining Petals**__**'**_

**Chapter 1.**

Nami was, of course, correct. The beautiful rain was no longer tolerable. It was crashing down from the dark steel coloured sky. The wind attacked the Straw Hats' ship violently and it rocked madly from side to side- this made it a constant struggle to keep your footing (It also did not help how wet and slippery the floor was). Of course, being in a storm and all, there was thunder and lighting. However, the Straw Hats did not get too worried about this storm. Except Nami.

On board everyone was following Nami's orders as she yelled over the sound of the wind screaming and the thunder roaring. Nami looked to the barrels on the lower deck, "Shit. Zoro! The barrels!"

Zoro looked over to Nami, calm as usual, and raised an eyebrow. He and not registered what she had said, not only because the storm made it very difficult to hear, because he blocked out the Navigator's screams. Yes, basically he was just ignoring her, "What?" Zoro then shrugged his shoulders and walk towards her in hope to hear her better.

"The barrels! The barrels are loose!" Nami pointed franticly towards a couple of barrels that were running around the lower deck like loons, "Tie them up! I don't want anyone getting knocked out because of a barrel!"

It quickly crossed Zoro's mind that, even if a barrel attacked someone, most people on the ship seemed to have stone heads anyway .Would it really matter if it hit someone like Luffy? But, there was people like Chopper who is very small and of course there is Usopp…

Without uttering a word Zoro carefully jogged towards the barrels. Zoro struggled to keep a hold of the them. He realised just how much he had under-estimated how hard it would be to tie up a couple of barrels.

"Nami-swan! Do you need anymore help?" Sanji ran with glee towards Nami.

Nami looked around the ship. The sail ropes had weakened again. Nami's eyes widened, "Not again. Sanji-kun tighten the ropes on the sail!"

"Hai!" Sanji turned on his heel, "Right away!"

"Luffy you idiot get your ass inside if you're not going to do anything else to help!" Nami was still concerned. What was going to happen? Was she just being paranoid?

Zoro cursed as a single barrel rolled away from him. He reached out to grab it. Too late. An awkward wave charged at the side of the ship. Zoro lost his footing. His face hit the cold, wet, wooding floor. He cursed again. He looked up to see the barrel flying in mid air, "Oh shit!"

Sanji was only half way up the stair when he turned around to see a wooden barrel flying at him. Too late. It was too late to move. All he could do was helplessly let the barrel hit him. The impact of the barrel hitting Sanji's head caused the barrel to crack and Sanji to go flying back. Over the edge of the ship and down towards the hungry sea.

Time went slower for Zoro. What could he do? It had hit Sanji with great force. Zoro's breathing had stopped. He just did not know what to do. It was his fault after all. It had taken awhile but he knew what he had to do.

He ran full force towards the edge of the ship. He leaped over the side and down into to the black water below. His eyes could not adjust easily. It was dark. He could not see him. This made him panic slightly.

Just as he was losing faith he spotted a body sinking deeper into the water. Quickly kicking the water behind him- he moved closer to the unconscious cook. The more he moved the further Sanji seemed to get away from him. To make it worse Zoro was losing oxygen. He could not stop though. He had to save him. He couldn't just let him die.

He made it. He grabbed Sanji by the hip and pulled him up. He kept a tight grip around his waist and moved towards the surface. He gasped in as much air as he could when he reached the surface. He looked at Sanji. He wasn't breathing. He had to get him on the ship.

It was gone…

_**Note:** Sorry, sorry!_

_Has taken me awhile to update._

_I apologize for this chapter. It's late…_

_Excuses XD_

_No note in the next chapter. Promise._


	3. Chapter 2

-1_**'**__**Raining Petals**__**'**_

**Chapter 2.**

Eyes fluttered opened to the colour blue. A sky blue. He was staring at the sky. Sanji yawned and closed his eyes. It was nice and warm. He thought back to the previous night. He remembered Nami telling him to tighten the ropes on the sail and as he was heading up the stairs… He was hit by a barrel!

Sanji sat up and looked at his surroundings. Not for long though. Pain shot through his head and his vision went dark and blurry. He fell onto his back and he reached up to massage his forehead and, while doing so, he found a rather large bump. The cook opened his eyes slightly, the light was too much for his headache, and looked to his right. No one was to his right. He looked to his left. No one was to his left. Sanji thought out loud, "Am I alone here?"

"No your not ero-cook." Sanji tilted his head back to see Roronoa Zoro standing tall and looking back to him.

"Marimo," Sanji sighed and looked away, "I would rather be alone." Sanji mumbled and pouted. Zoro mumbled some insults. Sanji did not listen to him, "Why couldn't I be stuck here with Nami-swan or Robin-chwan! Or better… Both!"

"Idiot-cook why are you always going on about your fantasies about those women. Trying hard to hide something?" Zoro walked next the blonde man and settled down to his right.

"Eh? What was that?" Sanji gritted his teeth. Zoro was an expert at pissing the cook off. However, Sanji was just as good at annoying Zoro. The two clash together like the Thousand Sunny clashes against the waves.

Sanji looked away from the swordsman and set his eyes upon the white sand. Zoro looked to Sanji and raised his hand towards him, "Oi cook."

"What?" Sanji growled and turned to the tanned man. Zoro placed his hand gently on Sanji's forehead. Sanji did not say anything for a short period of time. He finally managed to uttered out, "What are you doing?"

"That's quite a big bump… No wait. Sorry that's just your head." Zoro smirked and got to his feet. Without another word he moved away from the now enraged cook. Sanji muttered angry, rude insults, "Just stay out my way. Stay there and don't move; I'm going to look for something to eat." Zoro climbed up a rocky road towards the forest and was soon out of sight.

"Yeah, yeah, hope you get lost you stupid Marimo!"


	4. Chapter 3

_**'**__**Raining Petals**__**'**_

**Chapter 3.**

The sun was ready to sleep and the sky had become dark, with shades of yellows and oranges still present; which complemented each other to create a remarkable sight. Sanji was finding it hard to relax and take it all in. No doubt, it was lovely. What wasn't lovely was he had been waiting hours for food. The hunger he felt was over coming the pain of his headache. Sanji knew that he would never eat or see Zoro if he did not look for him. With that in mind he lifted himself up, waiting several seconds to adjust to the movement, and headed in the direction Zoro had went.

The island was, without a doubt, beautiful. Sanji had not realises as he had been looking up at the sky for a while. But the island was pure. A beautiful harmony of colours and alluring aromas from all kind of flowers. It excited Sanji that with all the dazzling scenery, there would be marvellous ingredients to use. However, his wonderful thoughts were tainted with one worry: it was an uninhabited island. This was definite. Such a good looking island could not have habitants. Human beings were good at destroying natural beauty.

An uninhabited island on the Grand Line. The Grand Line. Uninhabited. Two things that made it a terrible place to be stranded. Being stranded on an island with no people in any ocean made might of made it hard to be found, as there is a chance it would not be on a map. But the Grand Line making normal navigation difficult meant that it would be almost impossible or even just impossible to locate Sanji and Zoro. This thought troubled Sanji. He doesn't want to be stuck on an island with no people. Yes there was Zoro… But Sanji considered him a plant in body and soul.

Not that Sanji was surprised to see Zoro lost. He was just surprised to see him. It would always remain a mystery to him to how Zoro is lucky enough to be found so easily by his Nakama. Well, Zoro needed luck with his sense of direction. Sanji sighed and walked over to the green haired man. "Lost?" Sanji smirked to see Zoro face him with an annoyed look on his face. "Bad idea for you to look for food. One you get lost. Two, you have no idea what to look for."

Zoro hated when Sanji made him sound like an idiot. He knew that he is not stupid, at the best of times. "Food is food. It's not that hard." He turned to continue his search for something edible. Hearing Sanji snigger behind him he could not help to turn around and question this. "What you laughing at?"

"I do not believe that," Sanji looked Zoro in the eye. "I vaguely remember you eating a mushroom," Zoro remembered that mushroom. Looked harmless. Had him in the bathroom for hours for a week and he couldn't tell up from down. Lucky it didn't kill him.

"Shut up."

After Sanji gathered edible food, they headed back to the beach. On the way Zoro gathered raw materials because when with a cook, why eat boring, plain food? Sometimes Sanji amazes Zoro. His ability to cook, but also his ability to turn sticks and stones into something to cook with. What made it less impressive was that he used a match to light it. Who was he to complain. Good food in a bad situation.

Something seemed off. Whenever the cook had time to think Zoro felt the worry from him. Without thinking he asked "What's wrong with you"

No surprise to Zoro the reply was "Nothing." Silence followed and they both respected each others space for the time being. Sanji sighed as he peel some ingredients with a Swiss army knife (useful little tool to have on you) and looked at Zoro for a moment. As he looked away he began to explain "I guess I'm worried," Catching Zoro's attention, he continued "That we will not be found"

"What makes you think that? You worry too much, leave it to luck." Zoro yawned and feel to the sand.

"Do you think it is lucky we are in this situation in the first place?" Sanji always found Zoro's laid back attitude to things irritating.

"Well… I guess you are the unlucky aspect to all this."

"You want to eat!" Sanji pointed the small yet sharp knife at Zoro.

"…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought. It's just… The Grand Line makes everything complicated and I find it unlikely that there will be an Eternal Pose for an uninhabited island."

Zoro yawned again, unfazed by Sanji's point. "You never know. This island has a lot of resources doesn't it."

"I can't believe how stupid you are. You aren't just ignorant to the situation. It's defiantly because you have a poor supply of brain cells" Sanji pouted his lips and looked at the fire burning before him.

Zoro growls and sits up. "Believe me, don't worry. Those guys will never stop looking for us and I know that there is plenty of smart people in our crew that they can somehow find us. Don't tell Nami I said this, but she is a great navigator and she will have some crazy method of going back to the point where we fell off the ship. This island is not that far away from where that happened. So, stop being such a girl about the situation and just be patient… If they don't find us we will just have to learn to live with each other."

"That isn't funny at all!"


End file.
